


Alone Again My Friend

by amygintheplacetobe



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amygintheplacetobe/pseuds/amygintheplacetobe
Summary: The world seems to be against George and he's just sick of being on his own, but at least he has his imagination, at least he has Dream, even if he is so far away.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Alone Again My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song by Lowertown, its so stunning :)

London was strangely sunny that day. George was slumped in his chair, staring out the window to the  neighbouring house contently . The sun was refreshing and even though the temperatures were still  hanging at a  measly chill , he took pleasure in the  glowing  rays bounci ng of the neighbouring windows _ it was strange  _ he thought to himself, due to his tumultuous sleep schedule ( in order to ensure he was  in sync with his  friends ) he often spent his time awake in the depths of the evenings and nights , so to be sat ready and awake at half eleven in the morning was a  foreign feeling. 

The warmth from the light made him slump  further into  his chair and close his eyes, enjoying the peach which coloured his vision as his chair squeaked in protest. George wanted to just sit and think about  nothing, but he  could not help it,  the  inevitable slipped into his  head, like a mist slowly taking over  the blissful , empty state his mind has been in . 

_ Dream _ .

Just thinking about his friend sent his brain into conflicted mess of  flustered ,  embarrassed, and  frustrated.  It was improbable, they were friends , he lived across  the fucking world from George, it was never going to happen. But  then his mind fluttered back to  Dream, __ late at night, complaining as  he was sat in the stifling heat of Florida, whilst the same heat rages in George’s cheeks.  He  can’t help it,  there is just  _ something _ with Dream and it consumes hi m. 

It made him angry, it  was not worth it, he could  feel the time passing through his fingers. He grabbed his phone  scrolling through to the last messages with a friend telling him clearly , _ if it  _ _ was _ _ as bad as you think either of you would  _ _ have _ _ said something. _ George laughed to himself, the logic  wasn’t completely flawed, but then also – his phone fell to the floor with a  _ thunk _ _. _

_ Dream _ _ <3 _ __ _ is  _ _ calling. _

George scrambled to pick it up, shivering as he moved out of the sunlight and was shrouded in cold shadow . 

‘George! You’re awake ! ?’ George laughed as Dream’s  loud  voice practically shook his phone , trying to ignore the growing flush roaring on his cheeks. 

‘ Well, yeah it’s like eleven thirty here.’ He tried to sound as casual  as he could.

‘Yeah but-’ George could  hear him pouting, ‘What about our schedule?’ 

‘ i’m sorry, but it’s sunny! It's never sunny here’  Dream laughed.

‘Send me a picture.’  George turned his phone around and stretched  his arm above him, taking a photo of the sunny window with himself grinning in the corner in a gremlin like way . It sent through with a beep, George waiting quietly for the ‘what the hell’ that was inevitably coming.

‘What the hell George’ Dream said with a laugh causing George to  dissolve into a cackle.

‘That is a sad amount of sunlight for you to be excited about dude you need to come to Florida.’ Dream said, still chuckling slightly . George’s mind went blank.

_ ‘you need to come to  _ _ florida _ _ ’  _ It all came seeping into his head, burnt oranges,  bold  turquoise , Dream’s arm  hanging around his neck , hand on his shoulder.  The ima ge had replayed  in his head time after time, the glorious colours in comparison to the greys of London skies. 

‘George?’ He  had not realized he had zoned out until Dream’s voice cut through the fantasy . 

‘Sorry, um  yeah , I guess’ His reply was cloudy, his brain still swimming with the burning sunset. 

‘Well, I guess I'm  going to go try to sleep? I’ll be on stream at five?’ Dream said after a p regnant pause. 

‘ yeah , nine for me I think, see you.’ The call beeped into silence and George leaned back the sunlight not feeling so satisfying any more.  He  slid out of his chair,  knees aching as they moved and stomach grumbling.

\---

‘ George !’ Dreams yell s down his mic causing George to explode into laughter, his  Minecraft character still as  he loses it, Dream’s character just stood  Infront holding  the slimeb a ll named  _ ‘dreams balls’ - _ a stupid joke Karl had made which was turning out to be funnier than expected. The sky outside had quickly darkened  and without the sunlight streaming in George h as become  irritatingly cold, his sweater pulled up to his ears.

Without thinking he  says, ‘I wi sh I  was in Florida, it’s miserable outside’ and quickly  retreats  further into his jumper . 

‘I thought  it was sunny there?’ His voice was  quieter, softer  and George  almost turned into mush. No. He was just a friend. He collected himself.

‘Its nine  at night Dream, it’s all dark and cold’  He said with a pout, ‘ I'm freezing.’ 

‘ awh poor ickle Georgie, is he cold?’  Dream said in a  high-pitched voice, causing Geo rge to laugh.

‘You wouldn’t last  s minute here with those Florida bones Dreamy’ He said mid laugh glad that it disguised his reaction to the straight up whine that came in return. 

‘you’re mean.’ 

Dream started laughing ignoring the chat practically screaming  _ ‘DID GEORGE CALL HIM DREAMY??’  _ at the side of him not let tin g the  blush rise above his neck.  They were just friends.  It  did n’t matter.  George pushed the  thoughts of the burning sunrise down. 

The stream continued uneventfully ,  George feeling relief as the blush  completely d isappear ed from his neck. They murdered Tommy a couple of times, enjoying the  furious  messages in the chat in  particular ,  _ ‘JUST CAUSE YOUR EYES DON’T WORK GOGY’  _ as George killed him with  only feeble leather armour ,  then moving to ‘go feral’ for a bit as  Quackity joined with a high pitched ‘ _ me  _ _ perdonas _ ?’

George waved a final goodbye to the chat, leaning back in his chair  with an unsatisfying squeak.

‘you  wanna stay in here for a while?’  Dream’s voice rang through the headset making George snap back up  with a small smile. 

‘Of course, it gets kind of lonely with the rain ’ He said softly. The space after streaming was always strange for him, you’d just put on a show to thousands of people and then you just sat in the same place alone afterwards and went back to normal life. Perha ps it was just the cool down from the adrenaline of  streaming, but it made George  strangely sad as the distance to his lonely apartment to his friends in Florida stretched even  further away. 

‘The world does seem very against our meetup, first all the flight prices went crazy, now the global pandemic’ Dream chuckled into the silence. 

‘I'm sorry you’re lonely George’ The statement was quiet and soft  and stuck him right in the chest.  He couldn’t bring himself to look at Dream’s icon on the screen, instead turning to stare at the rain splattering against the dark window. 

He kept his voice as quiet as Dream’s, ‘Hopefully I'll be able to fly over soon’ There was a small silence, George’s mind  uncontrollably floating back to the  burning skies and the comforting presence lingering behind him.  He sunk into it, feeling the warmth of the sunlight on his skin, mumbling ‘ _ so nice _ ’ to himself.

‘What did you say?’ The crimson raced up his cheeks like a wildfire, all comfort wiped from his mind  in an instant, the space filling with panicked thoughts instead as he scrambled to find something to say. 

‘What’s nice?’ Dream’s  words barely registered as the blush roared in his ears .

‘I just have something I think about when I'm not feeling very  good, but I don’t want to-’ Dream cut him off.

‘What is it?’ George felt his heart tear in half, on one hand he wanted to tell him,  _ to make it real the warmth of the sun, the comfort of Dream. No. _ This wasn’t real it was just a stupid little thing. _ It could be real.  _ It was just a fantasy. _ It could be real. _

‘A beach’ He blurted out, somehow the blush getting worse.

‘just a beach?’ Dream’s voice was annoyingly calm.  _ This was a big thing.  _

_ ‘ _ _ Well, _ _ no’  _ George stared at the raindrops, one after the other collapsing on to his window, the cold outside  seeping in.

‘ It's a sunrise, all these stunning colours’ He allowed his voice to become  a little stronger.  _ It’s not that weird, right? It’s just a beach, with his friend, at sunrise, holding him. Nothing weird. _

‘It sounds lovely George’ George wanted to cry.  _ How did this Man from Minecraft, from  _ _ halfway _ _ a _ _ cross the world, just get it? How was he _ _ so so _ _ perfect?  _

‘You’re there’  _ Why did he say that?  _ George tried to steady his heart rate. 

‘I am?’ There was a loud silence. 

‘What am I doing?’ George was internally screaming,  _ could he tell him? His heart ached in his _ _ chest. He wanted too so badly. He had too. He  _ _ might ruin everything, but he might finally  _ _ not. _ __

‘You’re just holding me’ He practically whispered. 

‘And it’s so … nice’ His entire body froze _ , what did he do? Why did he do that?  _

The call is quiet, suffocatingly so and George wants to tear his hair out. 

‘What does it feel like?’ Dream’s voice has never been so fragile, and George just melts but his head is screaming at him. _ THAT DOESN _ _ ’T MEAN ANYTHING. _

_ ‘It, it feels like home’  _ The blush has begun to settle but  George  can hear his head it rings against the walls of his room, uncertainty at every direction.

‘that does sound like home.’  Dream says and all thoughts just shatter. 

‘it does?’ the question feels stupid, especially as Dream laughs and George feels like such an idiot.

_ ‘You don’t know what you do to me George’ _

**Author's Note:**

> might do a part two if anyones interested :) this is my first fic so please tell me what you think!


End file.
